brothers in Secret
by cunning bird
Summary: Gwaine finds out he has magic, but he is troubled and slightly confused when a dream of his past comes to him one night, and a strange voice will talk to him in his head at times. while Morgana plans revenge, will him and Merlin be able to figure out the secret of a mysterious wand, and decode the strange poems in time?
1. discoveries and more secrets

**So, I decided to change a couple things. One, Gwaine is the older brother (my friend made me change that). Two, I decided to change how Merlin and Gwaine found out about Gwaine's magic. Anyway, here is my new version of Brothers in Secret!**

**Disclaimer:: i do not own merlin, sadly :(**

Chapter one- **discoveries and more secrets**

Merlin sat laid down on his bed with a sigh. It was the ending to another long day working for Prince Arthur, who had worked Merlin especially hard that day. He was in one of his moods, and Merlin didn't exactly like it when that happened. Actually, no one did, but no one had to put up with Arthur more then Merlin. At least Gaius didn't need him to do anything. He was almost asleep, when he felt magic somewhere in the castle. It was strong, and he could tell it wasn't Morgana. It didn't seem like dark magic like hers, and it was more powerful then she ever would be. _Maybe Nimueh or Morgause?_ He thought getting back out of bed. He knew it probably wasn't Nimueh, since he already killed her, but whoever it was, was powerful. Not as powerful as himself, but close to it. He walked into the library, and looked around. He saw no one, but knew someone was there. He heard a rustling, like a page being tuned, then a gasp. Merlin walked

towards the sound, and soon saw the bright glow of a blue orb, floating a few feet above the table. The person had its back to him, yet somehow, Merlin thought he knew this person. "what the heck?" he heard him mutter, not aware of Merlin's presence. "_Gwaine?" _Merlin exclaimed, and Gwaine jumped up and spun around, "oh good, its just you. I thought for a moment you were Arthur." he said, relaxing slightly. "ok, two questions, what are you doing here, at this hour of night, and _how the heck _did that magic orb get there?" Merlin asked, pointing to the glowing ball now floating above them. Gwaine shifted his gaze from

Merlin, to the ball, to Merlin again, "i don't really know." he said, and Merlin rolled his eyes, "all i know, is that i had a dream, of reading this hidden book, and i woke up suddenly, and i felt like i needed to go read it, so i came here, it was dark, i _really _wanted some light, and i couldn't find candles, and then this thing appeared." he said, waving his hand at the ball, which made it fly a few inches away. "and now its responding to me like a well trained dog, which is really annoying!" he exclaimed, glaring at it. Merlin chuckled, "yeah, that's because _your _the one who made it!" he explained, and Gwaine sighed, "how?" he asked, and Merlin rolled his eyes, "well, how do you think you made it?" Merlin exclaimed. "umm, magic?" Gwaine asked. Merlin patted him on the back. "good job." he replied sarcastically. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. They glanced at each other, and looked around, searching for somewhere to hide. The footsteps got

louder, and Merlin looked at the blue orb, "Gwaine, get rid of that!" he exclaimed, and Gwaine looked at the ball. Merlin saw his eyes flash gold, and the orb disappeared. the door opened, and they froze. The soft glow of a candle was seen in the doorway, and someone walked inside the room. Merlin saw it was Lancelot, and relaxed, deciding to breath again. Lancelot grabbed a book, and left, unaware of his two friends hiding in the shadows. Gwaine took a deep breath, "that was too close!" he exclaimed, but Merlin hardly heard him. He muttered a spell, and the orb appeared again as he sat down at the table. "what are you reading?" Merlin asked as he examined a page with a picture painted on it of two hooded people, with their hands in front of them, in the middle of a battle. The page was word, and the picture faded, so he knew that this was a old book. Older then some of the prophecies he had read in the past. Gwaine walked up next to him, "um, nothing really." he said, trying to grab the book, but Merlin stopped him, "just a sec." he said swatting away Gwaine's hand without taking his gaze off the page. Gwaine sighed, and nodded. Merlin looked up from the page, "what did you say this book was called?" he asked, and

Gwaine raised a eyebrow, "i didn't." he replied, and Merlin leaned back in the chair, closing the book, and looking at the title, "**Emrys And The Untold Prophecy.**" he read out loud. He glanced up at Gwaine, "and what was the untold prophecy?" Merlin asked, looking at Gwaine expectantly. Gwaine opened the book, and found the picture he was looking for, of the same two people that were in the picture Merlin looked at, wearing the same thing, but this time, in a castle. A castle that looked strangely like Camelot. "that Emrys has a brother, that is nearly as powerful as him. It also says his brother was a knight, although the prophet doesn't say what the knights name is, he just says that when the time was right, it would be revealed to Emrys." he said with a shrug. Merlin

suddenly stood up, "i don't have a brother!" he exclaimed, then smacked his forehead, "oh dang." he muttered, then looked up at a rather shocked Gwaine, "oh, i didn't tell you I'm Emrys earlier..?" he asked innocently. "your the greatest warlock ever to live? Wait till Princess hears about this!" he exclaimed, and Merlin paled slightly, "please don't tell Arthur!" he pleaded, and Gwaine rolled his eyes, "for goodness sakes Merlin, like i would tell Arthur that? I don't really want to see your head on the chopping block. Or mine for that matter." he added, remembering his own magic. Merlin nodded, "good." he said then grinned, "off to Gaius!" he exclaimed, pulling Gwaine, who came willingly, knowing that if he didn't come, Merlin would probably use magic to make him. "why?" he asked

halfway there. Merlin glanced back at him, "because, he knows about my magic, he has a little of his own, and you need to learn to control yours. It wouldn't be very good if your magic took things into its own hands while training, or fighting, considering how powerful yours is." Merlin replied with a shrug. Gwaine nodded, and silently followed Merlin. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

Gwaine watched at Merlin shook Gaius, attempting to wake him up. After several more attempts, Gwaine's eyes flashed gold, and a bucket with water flew over, and emptied it's contents on the sleeping Gaius, who sat up, suddenly awake. He glanced at the bucket, then Merlin, and glared at him. Apparently he hadn't seen Gwaine standing off to the side, watching with a amused expression on his face. "Merlin, what have i said about you magic?" Gaius asked with a glare, and Merlin shrugged, "it isn't a toy. But that wasn't me!" he said, and Gwaine saw the old mans eyes widen, "then who-" "that would be me." Gwaine said, and the two turned to him. He was trying hard not to burst out laughing, but it was becoming harder and harder. "but, how, what..?" he was interrupted

by Gwaine's laughter, and soon Merlin was laughing as well. Gaius looked from one to the other, before exclaiming, "oh crap, i basically just told him you had magic, didn't I?" Gaius asked, and the two looked at him. Gwaine shook his head, "no, Merlin told me in the library." he replied, "Oh yeah, and i also know he is Emrys in case you were wondering." he called over his shoulder as he walked over to the bookcase. He listened to the two talk about him, and his newly discovered magic, while he searched for a magic book. He finally found one, and grabbed it, then turned around. "you know what this means though, don't you Merlin?" Gwaine asked, and Merlin thought a moment, "if you mean that i will need to teach you, help you keep it a secret, and hope we don't get caught using magic, then yes." he replied, but Gwaine shook his head, "nope, it means you won't be able to spend so much time with dear Princess." he said with a smirk, and Merlin knew exactly what he was indicating. "Gwaine, you have the most twisted sense of humor i have ever seen!" he exclaimed, and Gwaine laughed,

"you and Princess just don't want to admit it." he said, and Merlin rolled his eyes, "that's because there is _nothing _to admit!" he replied. "ah, so the secret lovers are still in denial of their feels for each other." he said putting his hand over his heard. Merlin glared at him, and Gaius raised a eyebrow, "Merlin, is there something i should know about?" he asked, and Merlin shook his head, "nope, Gwaine is just having a hard time dealing with the fact he hasn't had a drink for a whole day, and it's affecting his brain." he replied, making the two laugh. Gwaine then turned serious, "you know, now that you mention it, i haven't had a

drink in a long time." he said seriously, and the two rolled their eyes, "yes, and there is always next week." Merlin said with a smirk, "a week?!" Gwaine yelled, and Merlin chuckled, pushing Gwaine to the door, "yes, my friend, a _week._" he said, and Gwaine went into panic. "but, _a week?" _Merlin sighed, and pushed him out the door, "good night! You have training tomorrow, you know." Merlin warned, and Gwaine sighed, "good night." he muttered turning away and heading towards his bed.

_Gwaine looked at his newborn brother, "he is a handsome little baby." the five year old commented, __**(i don't really know how much older Gwaine is, so i just made up a age.) **__Hunith smiled at her sons, "yes indeed." she said softly, and Gwaine's eyes flashed gold as he whispered a spell, and a navy blue wand appeared in his hand. It was about a foot and a half long, and dark blue in color. It has small, lighter topaz blue spots, that sparkled and shined while he held it. At the stop of it, two small, half inch pieces of silver, and two of gold, intertwined with each other, parting at the top to hold a perfectly round sapphire, that was the most flawless one he had ever seen. He handed the 'wand' to his brother, and the sapphire stone glowed brightly, making a double of the one Gwaine had made. A strange voice broke the silence as they watched the other wand float in the air, "only when the other needs, and wants the wand the most will it be granted him. When times are dark, _

_and light is needed, touch the sapphires, and they will help guide them." the voice said, and then the other wand vanished in a bright light. Gwaine looked at his brother, and his eyes opened. Their gaze met, and Gwaine touched the baby's hand. He opened his little fist, and put his little hand on his brothers, the palm of his hand facing down. A bright gold shone from their hands, but it was a soft glow, not the bright, almost blinding light like when the wand vanished. "what is his name?" _

_Gwaine then asked, and Hunith smiled, "his name will be-" _Gwaine suddenly jerked awake. He groaned, and closed his eyes, wanting to hear what his brothers name was, but the dream wouldn't come to him, only that mysterious voice that had come when the second wand appeared, "now is not the time for the light to be shed. Only when the other has discovered the truth with your eyes be allowed to open, and his name be revealed." it said, then vanished. Gwaine sighed, and got up, seeing the sun start to rise in the east. He decided he might as well get to training early. Better to be early, then late, especially when Arthur was in a bad mood..

**here is chapter one! Any reviews are welcome! This is a edited version of the first story i made, that i deleted. I hope you all like it! I will put up chapter two in the next few days. Thanks!**

**cunning bird~ **


	2. a talking unicorn, and the purest gift

**Here is chapter two! Just a warning, i was had a headache when i wrote this, and i was exhausted, so if it is a little random, then blame my pounding head, and my lack of sleep :) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Merlin, as much as i would like to. **

Chapter two- a **talking unicorn, and the purest gift **

Gwaine followed Merlin through the woods a few days after they discovered his magic. Merlin was taking him away from the castle to work on magic, since Gwaine doesn't know how to control his magic yet, what happens when he uses it is unpredictable. His magic book that Gaius gave him clutched tightly in his hand as he stumbled through the darkness following his best friend. "you sure we couldn't go to the tavern for just one drink?" he asked innocently, like he had several times since they got to the forest, and Merlin snorted, "for you, one drink turns into one dozen, which turns into me having to practically drag you back to the castle, which turns into a pounding headache, and while Arthur is in a mood, you probably don't want to get on his nerves." he said, and Gwaine sighed, "i suppose not." he grumbled. Merlin laughed, "stop grumbling Gwaine. I am sneaking out of the castle, to teach you magic, and in the morning, i will probably be thrown in the stocks, for either being later then usual, or falling asleep on the job." he reminded, and Gwaine sighed in defeat, "alright, alright." he muttered. Merlin stopped, and Gwaine walked into him, knocking them both to the ground. "hey, watch where your going!" Merlin exclaimed, and Gwaine got up, grabbing Merling hand and helping him up as well, "i would if i could _see _where i'm going." he replied, and Merlin sighed. "whats wrong?" he asked, picking up on Merlins tenseness. "we should have made it to the clearing by now." he said, and Gwaine sighed, "oh crap." he said, and Merlin nodded, "i couldn't agree more." he replied. A light appeared in the forest, and was coming closer, slowly getting brighter. They heard the rustling of bushes, and the two looked at each other, both thinking one thing, why was that ball glowing, and floating? "what the heck is that?" Gwaine asked as some kind of animal appeared. It was a horse, that glowed, and it had a horn on its forehead that sparkled. On the tip of its horn, was the small ball they saw. "a unicorn." breathed Merlin, gazing at the most beautiful, pure animal ever. It bend down and bowed, the tip of its horn touching the ground. "Emrys." it said, and Gwaine smirked, "if only Arthur could see this." he muttered softly, as he watched. "you don't need to bow, Astrian. You are as good as i am." Merlin replied kindly, and the unicorn stood, "how did you know my name?" he asked, and Merlin shrugged, "instinct i guess. It just came to me." he said, and the unicorn chuckled, "it is probably our magic connecting." it replied. Gwaine suddenly realized something, "you can talk!" he exclaimed, and Astrian chuckled, "yes, indeed i can." he said, amused. Merlin chuckled, then turned serious, "why have you come?" he asked. All humor was erased from the majestic creatures face as it looked into the eyes of Merlin, "I have come, because news has reached the creatures of the Old Religion of a incident with Morgana..." he said, and looked to Gwaine, "and of our new masters, and your friends magic. And the leaders have decided to have me be the one to wane you of the danger that the future holds" he said, looking from one to the other. Gwaine raised his eyebrows, "who are your new masters?" he asked, and the unicorn laughed, "you two." Merlin and Gwaine looked at each other, exchanging expressions of shock, and amazement, before turning their attention to the beautiful glowing horse, "Emrys, Morgana is planning revenge, and this time, she not only has Morgause, but Mordred has joined them as well." he said, and Merlin sighed, "i should have known." he muttered. Astrian smiled at him, "do not fret, Emrys. You are the greatest warlock ever to walk on this earth, you can beat Morgana, and Mordred you have beaten before." he said, and Merlin nodded, but then Gwaine spoke up, "what about Morgause?" he asked, and Astrian looked to him, "she is the one we have to worry about. She has control over many things, including most creatures of the Old Religion, but not over unicorns, and only a dragonlord has control over a dragon." he said, and they nodded. "i came to also warn you, that in her anger, Morgause has become even powerful, which is really hard to believe, and her longing for revenge on you, both of you, has been increasing more and more as the days go by."Astrian looked at both of them, to make sure they understood. They nodded, and Gwaine spoke up, "why does she want revenge on me? I have done nothing to her." he said, and Astrian sighed, "she has learned of your power, and how great it is."he said, and then smiled, "as leader of the unicorns, i have sworn to protect you, Merlin Emrys, and your powerful warlock friend here, no matter what, and so, i have decided to grant you the greatest privilege ever bestowed upon a human. A unicorn, to both you, and Sir Gwaine, to own and raise." Astrian said with a warm smile. The two bowed their heads humbly, "we are not worthy of such a pure creature." Gwaine said, and looked up when Astrian nudged his shoulder. "ah, but would you agree if the unicorn wanted you, rather then you be given the unicorn just because i have given it to you?" he asked, and Merlin looked up as well, "what do you mean?" he asked, and Astrian chuckled, "two young unicorns have requested you, Emrys, and Sir Gwaine. they are turning one in a week. They can say few things, but their first words were you names." he said with a soft smile. "if you return to this clearing, in three days, they will be here. Yours will come to you, not you to it. They choose you, not you choose them. Remember that, young warlocks. The same goes for all creatures as us." Astrian reminded, and they nodded. The white unicorn smiled, "i will see you in three days then, at this very spot." he said, before turning and walking off into the forest, that faded away as the unicorn did, to reveal the clearing where Merlin calls Kilgharah, the Great smiled weakly, "lets practice magic." he said, and Merlin grinned, "alright." he said sitting down, and opening the magic book, both grateful for something to do.

Merlin laid in bed three days later. It was the night they were to go meet Astrian in the clearing. When the bells in the large tower in the middle of town rang nine times, he got out of bed, and crept past a sleeping Gaius. He opened the door, and crept outside to where Gwaine was waiting by the stairs. They quietly walked outside, not saying a word, for fear someone would hear them, walked easily past the guards, who were almost asleep, out the gate, and to the forest, where Gwaine let Merlin lead. He didn't quite know where this clearing was, and he didn't want to get them lost, especially at night. They walked on in silence, Merlin glancing back every serval minutes to make sure Gwaine was still there. The last thing he needed was Gwaine getting lost, and tonight of all nights! _Why the heck do i feel like we have some strange connection? _he thought, like he did almost every time he thought of, or saw Gwaine. It was like Gwaine understood him more then even he did, and truth be told, lately it had started freaking Merlin out. Actually, now that he thought about it, it had always been creepy. Merlin sighed, and pushed these annoying thoughts away. As they got closer to the clearing, his mind wandered to the gift that awaited them, _a unicorn requested me? _He wondered, still surprised at the very thought of it, as was Gwaine. He knew he was Emrys, but for a unicorn's first word to be the name of a human, was rare and few. Not many got privileged to even see a unicorn, let alone own one! He smiled to himself as he thought of the look on Astrians face when he told them. He almost looked... Happy and proud at the same time. The moon shone brightly over them as they walked into the clearing, and Merlin looked around. He spotted three shadows, and walked towards them, signaling Gwaine to follow. When they approached, Astrian and the two colts bowed, "hello again Emrys." he said when he looked up. Merlin sighed, "do you have to bow?" he asked, and Astrian chuckled, "we don't have to, we want to." he replied, amused. Merlin shook his head, "alright, i suppose i can tolerate it." he replied. Astrian smiled, "good. Here are the two colts. They are turning one in a week, like i said before, and that is when they will get _all _of their magic, so be careful, young warlocks. You will have to guard them well." he warned, and they nodded. The two colts stepped forward. One was pure black, with soft blue eyes, and the other was a flaxen liver chestnut, (**if you don't know what a flaxen liver chestnut looks like, it has a chocolate colored body, with a creamy, flaxen colored mane and tail**), with black eyes. Merlin gasped, "the two rarest colors." he whispered, and Astrian smiled, "you are correct." he said, then nudged the two colts forward, _"go, unicorns."_ he said in the unicorn language, and to especially Gwaine's surprise, they could understand what he said. The black one walked shyly up to Merlin, who smiled and reached out to it. The unicorn, now less timid, stood next to Merlin, allowing him to put his arm around his neck. The flaxen liver chestnut trotted up to Gwaine, and pranced in place. Astrian laughed softly, "as you can see, yours is rather eager, Sir Gwaine, and yours is shy, Emrys." he said with a smile, "you will need to help your unicorns with their weaknesses, as they will help you with yours." he added, and the two nodded, "can you please stop calling me _Sir _Gwaine? I prefer to just be called Gwaine." Gwaine said, and Astrian burst out laughing, "you are a knight of Camelot, are you not?" he asked, with mock surprise. Gwaine glared at him slightly, "i am sure Emrys would rather be called Merlin, but that isn't going to happen either." he said with a grin, and this time Merlin glared, "unicorns sure are stubborn." he commented, "i couldn't agree more." Gwaine replied. Astrian shook his head, "you two are defiantly what the legends say." he muttered, but loud enough for the two to head. "and what is that?" Gwaine asked, "that is for us creatures to know, and you humans to find out, which you will. In time." he said with a smirk. Merlin glared, "you and Kilgharah have something in common." he said, making all the unicorns laugh. "that bloody dragon is still alive?" Gwaine suddenly exclaimed, making Merlin cringe, "oops." he muttered. Astrian looked up at the sky, "we must part ways now. You must hide the horns on your unicorns, for they will be hunted otherwise. The horns will be impossible to hide, when the time for their, and your secret to be revealed is right." he said, then jumped up into the sky, but surprisingly enough, he didn't fall back down like a normal horse would, he kept running, as if the sky had a invisible floor on it., "walk carefully, young warlocks. Danger is always close." he warned, as he ran up into the sky, disappearing completely. "that horse never fails to surprise me." Gwaine commented as they turned back to the forest. "and i don't think he ever will." Merlin replied with a grin. They walked on in silent, the unicorns playing as they went, their horns glowing just enough to light the way. "should you hide the horns?" Gwaine asked Merlin when they saw the castle gate, who shrugged, "your powerful enough." he replied. "yeah, but i don't know how to use my magic that well, and i don't think it would be best to practice on a _unicorn_." he said, and Merlin knew he was right. "cyrn unicorn cuddio eich hun, tan caniateir eu datgelu" he said, and the horns disappeared. "what did you say?" Gwaine asked, "I said, Unicorn horns hide yourself, until allowed to be revealed." (**i used google translation to do this. It is in Welsh) **Gwaine nodded, and they walked through the gates. They walked to the stables, and put the two in a stall together. When they were leaving, a shadow approached them, "Merlin, Gwaine, what the heck are you doing out here at this hour?" Arthur asked. Merlin glanced at Gwaine nervously. The last thing either of them had expected was the Prince to see them out here. "we heard a strange noise that woke us up, so we went to come check it out." Gwaine replied calmly. Arthur thought for a moment, and seemed to be satisfied with Gwaines answer. "what was it?" he asked, and Merlin shrugged, "whatever it was, left by the time we got here. We saw nothing." he replied, and Arthur sighed, "alright. Now get back into the castle. Merlin, we are going hunting tomorrow." he said, smirking when Merlin groaned, _sometimes, i think he just likes to torture me. _He thought as the three walked back into the castle. "cheer up. Princess here doesn't try to make your life miserable." Gwaine said cheerfully, and Arthur glared at him, "no, but i will make _your _life miserable if you call me that again." he said threateningly. Merlin laughed, and turned to the right when the path went both ways. "night." he called back, suddenly extremely tired. He saw the two nod, but after that, everything was a blur. The only clear thing he remembered was getting into bed, and falling asleep right away.

_Merlin listened as a child muttered some words, and opened his eyes when he felt powerful magic. He looked up, and saw a beautiful wand in the boys hand. It was dark blue, with small blue topaz colored spots on it, which was really small topaz stones, and two small pieces of silver, and two of gold, intwined together at the top, and they parted to hold a perfectly round sapphire stone. A second one appeared, and a voice started talking, but Merlin didn't hear what he said. He was too focused on the wand. Then, the voice stopped, and a bright light filled the room. Merlin closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, the second wand was gone, and the boy was holding out the wand to him. Merlin reached out, and grabbed it. It started glowing, not a bright light like when the second wand vanished, but a soft gentle glow, that went away about thirty seconds later. He smiled, and looked at the boy who gave it to him. Merlin smiled at him, and the boy held out his hand. The boy looked kind enough, so Merlin reached out as well. Merlin put his hand in the middle of the boys, and the palms of their hands touched. A light appeared, slightly brighter then the wands, but still soft. Seconds later, it vanished, but the reason of the light was a puzzlement to Merlin. _

Merlin woke up with a start, and sat in bed. _What the heck was the meaning of that dream? _he wondered as he looked out his window, at the sun rising. He knew it had a meaning, but what? He sighed, and got out of bed. He might as well get dressed, since he knew he couldn't fall back asleep, and he didn't want to be too late for the hunt. The last thing he needed was a grumpy Arthur _again_. That and he wanted to check on the colts. He walked out, and Gaius started breakfast. Merlin rubbed his head, _i feel a headache coming on..._ He thought with a sigh, and a groan at the same time.

**Hope you like chapter two! Sorry if it was a little random, or boring. Like i said, i have a small headache, and i don't think **_**that **_**well when I have one :). Thanks for the reviews everyone! Chapter three should be a little better :). Next chapter will have a little bit of Morgana in it ;)**

**cunning bird~**


	3. beautiful wand, and hidden memories

**chapter three has arrived! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Gwaine walked into the stable, and over to the stall where they had put the colts. The stable hands were too busy with the other horses, to notice the knight going into, what everyone else thought was a empty stall. His colt nickered to him, and came trotted over, nostrils flared. Gwaine smiled at the colt, and scratched its cheek. "i guess I'll need to think of a name for you, huh little fella?" he said, and the colt nodded his head up and down. "let me guess, your going to approve of it first, aren't you?" he asked, and the colt nodded again, making him laugh. The stall opened, and Gwaine spun around, facing Merlin. He relaxed,  
"oh, its only you." he said, relief in his voice. Merlin chuckled,

"thought i was the Prince?" he asked teasingly. Gwaine chuckled, "something like that. I never would have thought, that you, of all servants, would be up this early Merlin." he teased, earning a fake glare from Merlin,

"i am not a lazy servant, against the opinions of _some _people." he said walking over to the coal black unicorn. _"there will come a time, when two colts save the lives of two brothers, who are also the two greatest warlocks, as well as the future of Albion, during a time of many secrets, and lives at stake."_the voice that has been bothering Gwaine again said. He sighed, and tried to ignore it.

_"Gwaine."_ said the little unicorn in its language. Gwaine raised an eyebrow,

"i don't think i am ever going to get used to that." he muttered under his breath.

_"Gwaine, call the Dragon. He has the answers." _Gwaine sighed,

_"yeah, alright. And exactly _how _am i going to do that? Only a dragonlord can call a dragon to come." _the unicorn stepped lightly on his foot.

_"your friend said something about Kilgharah last night. Ask him." _he insisted, and Gwaine sighed in defeat.

_"alright, alright." _he said, knowing that this was a argument he wasn't going to win. He didn't realize how hard he was concentrating, or that he was using his mind to talk to the colt, until they broke eye contact. He leaned against the wall, and breathed deeply. "you okay Gwaine?" Merlin asked, and Gwaine nodded.

"um, er, yeah. i have something i want to ask you, but it will have to wait, cause here comes Arthur." glancing over at the stable doors, where the blond Prince was walking in. He looked over, "there you two are! What are you doing in there?" he asked wondering over. Gwaine glanced at the colts, then at Arthur who was staring at them,

"umm, visiting our horses?" he said innocently, and Arthur nodded, "i have never seen a colt that shiny." he commented, slightly awed, and Gwaine shrugged, hoping his poinding heart wouldn't give away the fact that they were more then horses, and that Arthur was getting too close to the truth for comfort. Arthur then turned, "Merlin, get my horse ready." he said, but then George appeared, "i have already done that, Sire." he said with a bow, and Arthur sighed,

"very well. Merlin, if you want to take the foals, you can. Only because i know other wise you will argue with me about it until i let you." he said with a glare as he walked over to his horse, George following. Merlin rolled his eyes, "i don't know how Arthur stands him." Gwaine commented as they led the horses out. "who?" Merlin asked, and Gwaine rolled his eyes,

"use your eyes! Your not blind. Who do you think?" Gwaine replied gently hitting him in the head. Merlin glared at him.

"I suppose you mean George." he replied dryly, "but maybe your talking about yourself." he added, then ran off before Gwaine could grab him.

"i will get you for that Merlin!" he yelled at the retreating servant, "i dare you to try." Merlin called back, smirking at Gwaine when he glanced behind him. He sighed, and mounted his gelding,

_"are humans usually like this?" _the unicorn wondered, making Gwaine laugh, "sometimes." he replied, knowing the unicorn could understand him, and getting a few strange looks from the other knights.

"lets go!" Arthur called out, kicking his horse into a canter, the others following. The colts stayed by their owners side, keeping the pace effortlessly. _"do war horses normally go this slow?" _the colt wondered, and Gwaine nodded,

_"yes, although it isn't really that slow. Not to us humans anyway."_ he replied, and the colt nodded. _"to us it is. We unicorns are used to running like the wind."_ he said with a slight smile. Gwaine thought a moment,

"i can't just keep calling you 'colt'. You need a name." he decided.

The colt sighed, "about_ time you figured that out." _he replied sarcastically, making Gwaine glare,

"well it isn't my fault i am busy! I _am _a knight after all!" he defended, and the others looked at him, slightly concerned. Merlin rode up next to him,

"_i think you better stay with the mental talking to him. The others are starting to think your loosing your mind." _he said with a smirk, trying to hold back a laugh at the look Arthur sent them. Gwaine chuckled, and turned to his unicorn.

_"what about Osvaldo? It means divine power." _he suggested, and the unicorn thought a moment, before nodding. Gwaine grinned, and urged his horse to gallop, Osvaldo keeping pace. _unicorns really are fast. _he thought, a little surprised and awed that a colt this young, could keep up effortlessly with a trained war horse.

A few hours later, after no success in their hunt, Arthur decided to make camp. They stopped their horses in a small clearing, and Merlin was sent to get firewood. Gwaine smirked, perfect. "wait up, I'll help." Gwaine called running after him, the colt following, deciding to keep a eye on their new masters, and friends.

"you wanted to talk to me." Merlin said picking up a log, and Gwaine stopped,

"how the heck did you know that?"

"you only use that tone of voice when you want to ask me something. That and i can also understand unicorn, and hear mental talking." he said, and the unicorns chuckled.

"well, er, yes. I wanted to ask you to call Kilgharah for me tonight." Gwaine said, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Merlin thought for a few minutes while he picked up more wood.

"why do you want him?" he asked, and Gwaine shrugged,

"answers that Osvaldo said he could give me." he replied, and Merlin sighed

"alright." he agreed walking back, Gwaine following, picking up the logs that Merlin dropped on his way back. Arthur glanced up when they walked into the clearing.

"finally! I started to worry you had been taken by bandits." he said, and Merlin smirked,

"i didn't know you were so worried about me, _sire._" he said mockingly, and Arthur glared at him,

"i was talking to Gwaine." he defended, and Gwaine snorted, "_right._" he said sarcastically. Arthur sent him a glare, and Gwaine smiled proudly. "prat." they heard Merlin mutter, and Arthur turned to face him,

"_what _did you just call me?" he demanded, and Merlin stood up, "i called you a _prat, sire."_ he said and Arthur glared,

"I could put you in the stocks for that." the Prince threatened.

"you never will, and we both know it." he replied with a smirk, making Arthur a little more irritated, because he knew Merlin was right. "you really are a _idiot, _aren't you _Mer_lin?" he asked, and Merlin rolled his eyes,

"dollop head"

"clotpole"

"cabbage brain"

"Incapable servant"

"lazy Prince" Arthur was silent, not able to think of a comeback, and Merlin smirked proudly before returning to the fire.

"you two argue like a married couple." Gwaine said, and Arthur sent him a death glare, while Merlin turned slightly red. The knights snickered, and sat down to watch the show that they all knew was coming.

"_what _did you just say?" Arthur exclaimed.

Gwaine grinned. "i _said, _you two carry on like a married couple." he repeated slowly, and Arthur fingered the hilt of his sword. Merlin saw this, and walked over to them, standing in the middle of them, but out of the way of the glares Arthur was sending Gwaine.

"don't hurt Gwaine, Arthur." he warned, and Arthur looked at him,

"do you hear what he is implying?!" he exclaimed, and Merlin rolled his eyes,

"of course, Arthur! I just make a point of ignoring it!" he replied, and Arthur glared at him, but didn't reply.

"see? Your good at ignoring people. Just not when it has something to do with me, or Gwen, being insulated." he said with a smirk, as he walked back to the fire.

"_Merlin!" _Arthur yelled, and he turned around, putting on the best innocent look he could, "yes, Sire?" he asked.

"shut up." he replied, and Merlin snickered, "whatcha goin to do if i don't?" he asked threateningly, and Arthur smirked proudly, knowing of one threat that would defiantly shut Merlin up,

"i will fire you and George will take your position." he replied, and Merlin was immediately silent, every now and then shooting Arthur glares, before returning to the stew he was making for dinner. Gwaine snickered, and sat down next to Merlin, watching him stir the stew. he sighed, and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"Gwaine." Merlin whispered, and when he didn't respond, hit him on the side of the head... Hard. Gwaine jerked awake,

"ow!" he exclaimed, and Merlin silenced him,

"everyone is asleep, and Kilgharah is waiting in the clearing. I went and called him, after i moved your head from my shoulder." he said adding the last part dryly, and Gwaine turned slightly red from embarrassment,

"sorry." he muttered, and Merlin chuckled,

"its alright. Now go." he said shooing Gwaine away, Osvaldo following closely. Gwaine walked the short distance to the clearing, and looked up at the great creature in front of him that greeted him when he got there.

"you wanted to speak to me, warlock?" he asked, but it was more of a statement. Gwaine nodded.

"i want answers." he replied, and the Great Dragon smiled a toothy grin,

"i suspect you do." he said stretching his wings.

"what is that voice in my head, that will say stuff about my future, but its like it isn't talking to me directly?" he asked and Kilgharah laughed,

"that would be me. I am reading to you pieces of a prophecy known only to a select few." he replied, and Gwaine glared at him. _at least now i have someone to blame for the irritating voice._ he thought with a sigh.

"who is my brother?" he asked suddenly remembering the dreams he has been having, and Kilgharah looked up at the stars,

"it is not time yet, warlock. You will know when the time is right, and not a second before." he said with another toothy grin, before flying up into the sky. Gwaine turned to Osvaldo, "well that was helpful. Pretty rude too." he commented sarcastically as they turned to go back to camp, and the colt chuckled.

Merlin watched Gwaine go, and sat down at the fire. The others snored softly, and nearby frogs and crickets sang their night songs. Everything seemed perfect. He gazed up at the stars, but sat upright when he heard something from the forest surrounding them. He got up, and heard someone behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, but when he did, he saw nothing.

He looked around, but saw nothing, so he turned around, and sat down at the log again, figuring it was a wild animal. He was putting another log on the fire when he saw a white pice of paper on the ground. He picked it up, and saw small golden letters on it. He tried to read them, but they were too small. He ran his fingers over them, seeing if it would trigger some kind of magic, and they glowed, before growing bigger, now large enough to read. He sat down, and held it closer to the bright fire to read it.

_A wand of blue, and a sapphire stone, is the secret to your past, that you currently don't know. _

_A secret beneath, a far off memory, buried deep in your mind, until it see's fit to show thee._

Merlin read it over again, and sighed. Just then Gwaine came into the clearing.

"whats that?" he asked, and Merlin sighed,

"a poem. A rather confusing poem as well." he added, and Gwaine took it from him. He read it, and his face went from confused, to understanding, then back to confused.

"well, i know what wand it is talking about, because i have seen it is my dreams." he said, and Merlin looked at him, eyebrows raised in a unasked question, and Gwaine just shrugged in reply.

"I have the wand in my room somewhere." he said, and Gwaine nodded. Merlin yawned, and Gwaine grinned,

"get some sleep. It is almost midnight. I will take next watch." he said, and Merlin smiled gratefully as he walked over to his bedroll laying on the ground. Next to it, Forbes, his black unicorn, hardly visible in the darkness of night, lay, sleeping soundly. Merlin smiled, and laid down next to him, letting it put his head on his chest.

Morgause watched them with a evil smile. Morgana, who was sleeping soundly on the bed behind her, next to the fire, stirred. "what is it sister?" she asked tiredly, looking over at Morgause, who was looking into her crystal.

"nothing, dear Morgana. Go back to sleep. I have found a way to get rid of out enemy, once and for all." she said soothing, and Morgana smiled before drifting off into sleep once again.

"Merlin, you will pay for hurting my sister. You will pay." she whispered, before turning around and walking over to tend to the fire.

Merlin and Gwaine searched through every chest, box, and even under a couple loose boards in the floor, in Merlins room, but they couldn't find the dark blue wand. Gwaine was pacing, and Merlin sitting on his bed, with his head in his hand.

"what do you remember that might give us a clue as to where it is?" Gwaine asked, and Merlin sighed,

"not much. I remember it being given to be as a baby, but a younger child, who looked to be about five years old." he said.

Gwaine looked up, "five, eh?" he said thoughtfully, and Merlin nodded.

"i remember putting it in this chest when i was older." he said, barely remembering putting it in the small chest he had always had, and carried around with him. Walking over to it, he opened it, and he suddenly remembered where it was.

"i remember now! I put it in a secret, well hidden drawer in the bottom!" he said, closing the lid. he bent down, searching for the secret button near the bottom. when he found it, he pushed it, which pushed something else out just enough for him to grab it. He pulled it open, and there, inside, was the most beautiful thing Gwaine had seen. the wand was even more magnificent then in his dream, sparkling in the sunlight like a million diamonds.

Merlin reached down, and gently picked it up. The sapphire stone shone when Merlin touched the wand, and the blue topaz stones shined brightly, like a light was lit inside of the wand. Gwaine reached out and touched it as well, and when he did, the sapphire stone suddenly wrapped them in a light as bright as the sun, and the memories came for both of them. Memories of their past

_Merlin looked up at his mother, puzzled as to why she was sobbing. He was probably three at the time, and didn't understand that his brother had vanished. "mama, why are you cwying?" he asked innocently, and she pulled him close. "your brother is gone, little Merlin. But we will manage." she said through her tears, and Merlin looked at her in surprise, _

_"big brother is gone?" he asked, close to tears as he finally understood what had happened. Hunith nodded, and a few small tears fell from his sad, blue eyes. But even though he was so young, he knew that his mother needed him to be strong, so he brushed them away, and stood straighter, _

_"i will take care of you, mama. I will take care of you until brother Gwaine is found." he said, and Hunith smiled at her youngest son, hugging him close to her as though he too would vanish. The wand had stopped glowing and shining, even when Merlin touched it, ever since Gwaine had disappeared, as though it understood that a person very important was gone. _

_Merlin was puzzled, but didn't dwell on it long. He may have been young, but he took it upon himself to take care of their small family, and he intended to keep his promise to his mother._

Visions change~

_Gwaine walked through the forest. He wasn't exactly sure what happened, but he did know he messed up with a spell, and ended up here, in the middle of some forest. He kept walking all day, going in the direction he thought would take him home. He finally forced himself to stop when it was too dark to see, and made a fire, using the light from a glowing ball in his hand to look for wood. The bushes rustled, and Gwaine spun around. There stood a Druid, looking rather guilty, though for what Gwaine didn't know. _

_"what do you want?" Gwaine asked, and the Druid smiled a little, _

_"i have come to bind your magic. You are very powerful, and have not yet learned to control it. You are in Camelots boarders, and it is not safe. I came here because i felt powerful magic close, and i wanted to warn you." he explained, and Gwaine nodded, and thought about it. _

_"for how long?" he wondered, and the Druid shrugged, _

_"it isn't up to me, it is up to magic. When it thinks you are strong enough, it will show itself." he explained, and Gwaine nodded again, than asked, _

_"what of my mother? And little brother?" he wondered, and the Druid smiled tenderly, _

_"your mother will be fine, and you and your brother are united in a special bond, thanks to the wand you made when he was born. Your destinies are intertwined together, and you will meet again." he reassured. Gwaine smiled, _

_"alright. Do it" he said, and the Druid muttered a spell. Gwaine gasped when it felt like something important was removed from him. _

_"in time you will learn how to manage without your magic, and when the time comes, you will learn how to manage with it." he said, then turned, _

_"i must go." he said, and Gwaine smiled again, "good bye then, and thank you." he called out, as the Druid walked calmly away, towards his camp. _

Visions suddenly stop~

the bright light that had surrounded them, retreated back into the safety of the sapphire stone, and the two were left, numb with shock. They looked at each other, then at the wand Merlin was holding.

"What. Was. That." Gwaine asked, and Merlin looked at him,

"memories buried deep in your mind." Merlin whispered, repeating a part of the poem. Gwaine grinned, and they looked at each other. suddenly, all of their memories of their past that had been forgotten, rushed in. Gwaine opened his arms, and Merlin hugged him.

"i missed you brother." Gwaine said with a goofy grin on his face.

"what the heck was that light?!" Gauis explained, choosing that precise moment to rush into the room, but stopped when he saw the two friends hugging. they stopped, and turned to him, Gwaine keeping his arms around Merlin's shoulder though.

"it would appear to be the wand." he replied calmly.

Gaius looked at the beautiful wand, wide eyed, "you made that?" he asked, nervously.

"my brother did, when i was a baby." Merlin replied, and Gauis nodded, calming down slightly.

Gwaine thought a moment, "If i remember correctly, it was a rather complicated spell. Especially considering i was only five." he said, and was rather amused when the old physician's mouth dropped opened as he looked at first his ward, then Gwaine, and back again. He suddenly started to fall, but Gwaine caught him before he hit the ground, carrying him to a chair, and setting him down while Merlin got some water. Gaius got up, and looked at the two,

"y-your _brothers?!" _he yelled the last part, and Merlin chuckled, "yes, it would appear so, but we would prefer that the whole world doesn't know." he said dryly, and Gaius nodded, a dazed expression on his face. Gwaine sighed, and sat down on the bed, "well, this has been a interesting evening." he said casually as he laid down, ignoring Merlins glares.

**theres chapter three! Hope you like it! all reviews welcome :)**

**cunning bird~**


	4. a suspecting ARthur, and a puzzling poem

**Here is chapter three. It isn't that good in my opinion, but here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine :((**

Chapter three.

Merlin looked at the paper, but the words were once again too small to read, and no matter what they did, the words wouldn't get larger. A knock sounded at the door, and the brothers looked at each other.

"hide the wand." Gwaine said, gently shoving Merlin towards the stairs,

"hide the paper!" Merlin called back as he ran to his room. Gwaine slipped the paper into his pocket and opened the door.

He smiled, "hello Arthur." he said with a mock bow.

Arthur looked inside worriedly, "i heard Gaius yell. Is everything alright in here?" he asked.

Gwaine chuckled, "yup. _Merlin_ is just fine." he said teasingly, and Arthur glared,

"i meant is _Gaius _alright?" he asked, and Gwaine nodded,

"he was just yelling in his sleep from a nightmare, but is fine." he lied. He felt guilty, but he knew it was a necessity. Not only was it his secret, but it was Merlins, and he knew that Merlin didn't want anyone else to know for the time being, since Arthur would ask how the didn't know till now, and that would be a problem. Just then, Merlin bounded down the stiars,

"yes Arthur?" he asked seeing who was talking to Gwaine, and Gwaine stepped aside.

"nothing. I need to go to a meeting. Father has requested my presence there, but i wanted to make sure Gaius was okay." he said, turning and walking off quickly. Gwaine watched him go,

"that was close." he muttered closing the door.

Merlin nodded, "thanks for lying to him about it." he said.

Gwaine shrugged, "its your secret too." he said simply.

"i can see it now. You two are for sure related." Gaius said suddenly, making the two jump. A vase exploded, and Gwaine looked at Gaius apologetically,

"sorry. You startled me." he said, and Gaius nodded,

"alright, but try to contain your magic. Your a knight, and some enemy's will take you by surprise. We don't want Arthur finding out that way." he warned, and the two shrugged,

"when Gwaine is in a battle, he is fine. Its in between that's he a wreck." Merlin reminded, and Gaius chuckled.

Gwaine glared, "i resent that comment." he said, and Merlin shrugged,

"resent it or not, its the truth." he said, dodging Gwaine.

"settle down! If you two want to fight, go outside and do it! Don't tear up my study!" Gaius exclaimed, and the two dashed out the door. Gaius chuckled, "don't hurt anyone! Or anything for that matter." he called out.

"we won't!" came the two replies, before running footsteps were heard down the hall.

The pair ran outside, and into the courtyard. "i will catch you, and you will pay Merlin!" Gwaine called from a few feet away.

Merlin smirked, "i'd like to see you try." he called back. He suddenly tripped over something, and Gwaine stood above him grinning triumphantly.

"what is the meaning of this?" said Leon from behind, followed by all the knights of the Round Table. Gwaine glared at Merlin for a second.

"Squirt insulted me." he said simply, and Merlin sent him a glare that could wilt flowers.

"my name is _not _squirt!" he exclaimed

Gwaine grinned, "wart then." he said, and the others chuckled.

Gwaine reached out a hand to help him up, and Merlin grabbed his forearm, pulling him down.

"see if i ever help you again!" he exclaimed, and Merlin laughed. He got up, and Gwaine scrambled up as well, lunging for him. Merlin jumped aside, but not enough. Gwaine caught his arm, and the two tumbled to the ground.

Gwaine pinned him easily, "there. revenge." he said with a grin as the two got up. The knights stood, watching the two with amused looks as they ran around. Arthur suddenly appeared, and everyone froze, looking at him.

He looked at them, "what?" he wondered innocently. They all shrugged, and continued what they were doing. Arthur join the knights in watching the two, before he calmly turned to Leon.

"you know, maybe you should join them. You could use some exercise." he said, the laughter in his eyes said he was teasing, but the words were enough to make Leon charge the Prince.

Percival turned to Lancelot, "and i have to admit, you are a little weak." he said with a grin, dodging Lancelot effortlessly.

Elyan decided to join Lancelot in a effort to get Percival, and soon, all of them were running around, chasing each other, until Uther walked out. Everyone froze in their places, their gaze glued on him.

He looked at them, and raised his eyebrows. "what is the meaning of this?" he asked, and Arthur, who the first to come to his senses, cleared his throat.

"well, we decided to run around, so if our horses ever ran away, we would be able to last long distances without getting tired." he said, and Uther nodded, excepting his son's reply.

"and why are you laughing?" he asked, looking at each of them.

Leon gulped, "insults." he said hesitantly. Uther looked shocked,

"insults are _funny_?" he exclaimed, and they all shrugged,

"no, but the other persons reaction is." Gwaine said, and Uther sighed, before continuing his walk through town. They all looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"the look on his face!" Arthur manage to gasp out, and they all burst out laughing again.

"come on Squirt. Gaius sent us to get herbs, remember?" Gwaine reminded him, although Gaius didn't exactly say that. He was just making a excuse to go to the clearing in the forest.

Merlin glared at him, "i said not to call me that!" he exclaimed, and Gwaine chuckled.

"wart then."

"that either!"

"and who is going to stop me?" he asked grinning, _"i'm your older brother, i can call you what i want." _Gwaine added him silently, and Merlin glared.

"you know, Squirt is a good name for you Merlin, it points out your weakness, and how much younger you are." Arthur said thoughtfully, and the others chuckled.

"goodbye Squirt!" the group yelled after the two when they turned, and Merlin turned back to glare at them. They saw Gwaine lightly punch his shoulder, before running off laughing as Merlin tried to catch up.

"those two are a strange pair." Arthur commented as they walked back to the castle. _And their lying to me about something._ He thought thinking back to the guilty look that flashed across Gwaines face when he had told Arthur why Gaius yelled.

"arnofio" Gwaine whispered, and a small group of rocks started floating.

Merlin grinned,"your getting better." he said, and Gwaine smiled,

"i can do it wordlessly too, but sometimes that is unpredictable for me." he said, and Merlin nodded, going back to picking some herbs he knows Gaius is low on. Suddenly, Osvaldo and Forbes ran to them,

"Astrian is coming!" they cried joyfully, and the two brothers looked up equally happy to see the wise unicorn walking towards them from the opposite direction.

"hello my friends." he said to all of them, and Gwaine and Merlin hugged him. Why they didn't know, but the unicorn was their friend, so they didn't think much of it. Astrain rubbed noses with the colts,

"hello brothers." he said warmly, and Merlin looked at him in shock,

"the three of you are brothers?" he exclaimed.

Astrian chuckled,"half brothers. They are twins." he said, and Gwaine grinned.

Merlin sighed, "i sense this isn't just a visit to see how we are all doing. What is it, friend?" he asked, and Astrain looked at the two warlocks, suddenly serious.

"Nimueh is alive once again." he said, and Gwaine growled in a un-human way. Everyone looked at him in shock, Merlin looking more surprised then them all though.

"what?" he asked innocently, and Merlin patted him on the back,

"i think you are a dragonlord." he said, and Gwaine felt like fainting.

"why would you think that?" he asked.

Merlin chuckled, "for one, you sounded more like a dragon then a human when you growled, and secondly, our father was Balinor. He was the last dragonlord who escaped before Uther could kill him, and the gifts are passed from father to son." he explained, though Gwaine knew the last part.

Gwaine grinned, "cool." he said,

Merlin shrugged, "it does come in handy" he replied, then turned to Astrain who was speaking again.

"I think Nimueh is a better person though, so please, do not hurt her until it is confirmed that she is as evil as she once was." Astrian pleaded, and the two looked at him,

"why do you think she is good?" Merlin asked, curious.

"unicorns are the purest creature. I just have a hunch." Astrian said with a shrug,

Osvaldo and Forbes nodded,"so do we!" they said happily, then shook their head, Astrain doing the same, as if trying to get a pesky fly to go away.

"some newborns are causing trouble at home, and the mothers are yelling at me." he explained with a slight chuckle, "i must go." he added, and they nodded.

"good bye!" they all called as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"geez, how many types of transportation does he have?" Gwaine muttered. Osvaldo chuckled, "you'd be surprised." he said with a grin as they turned back.

Several days, or rather, nights, later, the two were sneaking their colts out. Astrian had told them that their horns, and powers were charged by the moon light, and tonight it was a full moon, on a clear night.

Perfect.

When they reached the clearing, Merlin murmured a few words, and the horns appeared. Osvaldo reared, and whinnied in joy, glad to be free, and when he did, the wind picked up slightly, some fallen branches seemed to dance, and a light appeared, not to mention the sudden display of shooting stars.

"did you just do magic?" Gwaine exclaimed, a little surprised, and the unicorn looked slightly nervous,

"yes, but i didn't mean to." he replied

Gwaine grinned, "i didn't expect you to get so much power, before you turned one." he said.

Osvaldo trotted around them, "a unicorn is born with magic, like you two are, but it doesn't get all of it until it is one. As does a unicorns talents. Apparently mine is nature, and light." he said, excitement in his voice.

Forbes nodded, "mine is shadows, and forest animals." he said as several bunnies came hopping towards them, and some owls land near by.

Merlin grinned, and reached out to pet a bunny, who willingly let him, and leaned into his touch.

A couple owls noticed the warlocks, and flew down, landing on his and Gwaine's shoulders, not one bit afraid. Not even when they got a unexpected visitor. Merlin looked up when he heard the sound of wings, and felt the wind pick.

Aithusa was flying towards them, and landed with a soft _thud_ and a happy chirp when she saw her dragonlord. Merlin smiled, and ran to her.

"Aithusa!" he exclaimed. Aithusa made a strange purring sound when he rubbed her scales, and leaned into his touch.

Gwaine walked over, "so this is what happened to that dragon egg." he said thoughtfully, and Merlin nodded with a grin. Suddenly, the paper appeared in a bright light, and they all ran over to it, including the animals. Merlin gently picked it up, and Gwaine muttered a spell, making light appear so they could see it better.

_"Mystical creatures, two of each, follow you around, watching over thee_

_A hidden treasure, that was thought gone, is hidden away, though the rode is long. _

_You are the key, of what is to be found. Though tread wisely, danger is always around."_

Gwaine read aloud.

Merlin sighed, "well this proves a little more challenging." he said reading it over again.

"it could be talking about the unicorns." Gwaine suggested, but Merlin shook his head,

"it said _creatures, _though. Normally that means more then just one species." he said, and Gwaine knew he was right. Aithusa, who was about the size of a horse, chirped from behind them, and put her wings out, making chirping, and squeaking sounds, as if trying to tell them something, but not knowing how. She pointed to herself, but the brothers still had no idea what she was telling them.

She sighed, and stood up on her hind legs, and jumped, stretching her wings out as the wind caught them.

"good bye Aithusa." Merlin called to her as she flew up into the dark night sky, going home to the cave she shared with Kilgharah.

Gwaine turned, "we should get back." he said, and Merlin nodded. The forest animals followed them into the forest as they made their way back, returning home when they approached Camelots walls.

Gwaine made the unicorns horns disappear quickly, and they walked calmly past the guards, who ignored them after seeing who it was. When they reached the stable, Arthur walked over to them.

Merlin glanced at him,"what are you doing out here Arthur?" he asked, opening the stall door, letting the colts walk in. Arthur didn't reply, and the two looked at him, "what?" they both asked.

Arthur sighed, "you two are hiding something from me. What is it?" he asked.

Gwaine chuckled, "that is our little secret, dear little Prince." he teased walking off towards the castle. Merlin followed, and Arthur watched them.

"and whats that supposed to mean, annoying knight?" Arthur called, making the two chuckle,

"you'll find out sometime." came the reply's, and Arthur sighed again,

"well wasn't that helpful" he muttered to himself sarcastically as he walked into the castle a few minutes later.

**i know it isn't that good, but i will try to do better in the next chapter! I am a little distracted because my brother and his girlfriend are home, and I got writers block for awhile :P. This just came to me randomly, so if anyone has ideas on something i could add, or change, then let me know! I am open to ideas! Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**~cunning bird~**

**P.S.**

**I won't be updating this weekend, since my bro is home, and i don't get to see him often. A new chapter should be up on Monday, or Tuesday though!**

**Have a good weekend everyone! I know i will ;)**


	5. SORRY SORRY SORRY

Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't seen able to update! But you will have to wait for awhile longer. I kinda got banned, but my parents are slowly unbanning me, and so i am currently only allowed to listen to adventures in odysessy. But, I am sneaking onto here, just to let you all know that it will be awhile before a update. Sorry everyone! New chapter will come ASAP though, thanks!

cunning bird~


	6. Alright, not much longer!

Alright everyone! you don't have to wait much longer for the next **_actual_** chapter. I just got un-banned recently, and i am working on the next chapter! But, i seem to have hit writers block, so it might take longer then expected to finish, but it should be here within the next week or so! Sorry to keep you all waiting for SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long! i will get it up ASAP. Thanks for being so patient everyone! :D :D :D

~cunning bird~


	7. Ealdor in Trouble

**Omg! It's been SOOOOO long, and I can't say how sorry I am! I actually finished this chapter yesterday, but forgot to post it :(. I am so, so, so, so very sorry everyone! Every time someone followed/faved my story, i worked harder. But I got writers block, and then my bro came home and I spent more time with him... But that is no excuse for my delay! I promise i will try and do better for you all. Anyway, I won't keep you all from this long-awaited chapter anymore with all my apologies! I now give you, chapter 7!**

_**Chapter 7: **_**Ealdor in Trouble**

It was a normal day for the knights of Camelot. Well, all except for Sir Gwaine. He was currently sitting in Gauis's study looking out the window, watching the other knights, including Arthur, walk off into the forest towards the pond. He sighed, wishing he could go with them, but Hunith was supposed to arrive that day. And of course him and Merlin wanted to see their mother again. But he sensed that wasn't the only reason she was coming to Camelot. "Merlin, when did you say she would be here?" he asked again. "soon." came the reply as Merlin kept reading his book. Not long after, the door opened, and in stepped Gauis. And right behind him, Hunith. Merlin and Gwaine jumped up, "mother!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Hunith smiled, "hello Merlin." she greeted, hugging him. He smiled, "brother, come and tell mom hello." he said. Hesitantly Gwaine walked over, and her eyes widened. "G-gwaine?" she asked. He smiled, and nodded. She ran into his arms, "oh Gwaine. I thought you would never come back." she sobbed. A few tears ran down his cheeks, "i'm here now, mother." he murmured. When she had calmed down a bit, Gwaine explained to her what happened all those years ago. When he was done, she smiled, "and now we are all together again. If only Balinor were here.." she said, then sighed, "i suppose i should tell you the real reason as to why i'm here." she said. Everyone remained silent, waiting. "you two are aware of the two Druid camps by Ealdor?" they nodded. "one of them has join the Dark side, and if almost to our village. They are on their way to a gathering, and we are in their way." Merlin jumped up, "i'm coming back with you." he said firmly. Hunith stood as well, "you can't!" she exclaimed. "mother, i must."

"but son! Their powerful!"

Gwaine almost laughed at their debate. Merlin clearly wasn't going to back down, and it was a pointless debate, but it _was _entertaining to watch her attempts to get Merlin to stay.

"and so am I. I am Emrys for goodness sakes!" Merlin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "you don't understand how many there are. At least a dozen." she explained.

Gwaine stood, "then i'll come as well." they turned to him. Thankfulness and relief was on Merlin's face, and worry on Huniths. "but-"

"mother, we are the two most powerful wizards ever to exist. With both of us, we're unstoppable." he explained, interrupting her. "and with Kilgharah on our side, they don't stand a chance." Merlin added. Hunith sighed in defeat, "alright... If you can talk Arthur into letting you two come, I'm not going to stand in your way." she said, sitting down again.

"yes!" the brothers exclaimed, high-fiving each other.

"no." Arthur said, glaring at Gwaine. "but Arthur-"

"no buts. There is no reason for you to go with Merlin to see his mother."

Gwaine glared at him, wishing that the prat wasn't the prince so he could punch him.

Merlin cleared his throat, "actually Arthur... There is." he said. They both turned to face him, "and what might that be?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"the path closer to Ealdor is filled with bandits. My mother barely made it through. But with Gwaine, who is a knight, there to help us..." Arthur sighed, and nodded,

"alright. Maybe you should take Lancelot with you as well."

"no, that's not needed. More people will only slow us down." Gwaine said. Arthur thought for a moment, "alright. Fine. Go." he said in defeat. Merlin and Gwaine grinned, "thank you, Sire!" Gwaine said with a slight bow, before they walked off to pack.

Early the next morning they headed off. Osvaldo and Forbes were more then happy to meet the mother of the wizards, and Hunith was rather surprised to meet the unicorns. With only Hunith around, Merlin undid the invisibility spell for the horns. Hunith was riding behind Merlin, so that way a normal horse wouldn't slow the unicorns down. They galloped down the road, the colts more then glad to have a good gallop. They made it halfway there in one afternoon, and made camp in a small clearing right off the road. Gwaine took first watch till midnight, when he woke Merlin up to take the next watch. Merlin woke them up right as the sun was rising, and they were off again. It was midday when they made it to Ealdor. Everyone was surprised to see Merlin again, and even more surprised to see Gwaine riding with them. Most of them remembered Gwaine from when he was a child, and were thrilled to see him again. Gwaine was thrilled to see him childhood home again. Simple as it may be, it still felt like home. Not like Camelot was home, but close. That night, he couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. A quick peek in Merlin's room told him his brother was sleeping, so he snuck out to the stable. Osvaldo put his head over the stall door, "so you feel it to?" he asked. Gwaine nodded, "yes. Is it the Druids?" Osvaldo nodded, "they are getting closer." he replied. Gwaine stroked his chocolate-colored neck, "when do you think they'll be here?" he asked the unicorn. Osvaldo was silent for a few moments, "maybe sunrise, or a bit later." Gwaine sighed, "this is going to be a long night." he said. Osvaldo chuckled, "not going to sleep?"

"i don't think i'd be able to."

"i probably won't either."

Gwaine chuckled, "so, whats unicorn land like?"

Which was how they spent the night. Neither of them realized it was morning until Merlin walked in. He was surprised to see Gwaine there already, "what are you doing up already?"

"i never slept."

Merlin nodded, "well, come on. The Druids are almost here." he said, turning around and walking out. Gwaine nodded at Osvaldo, and followed his brother. When he got there, they could see the Druids. Almost the whole village was standing behind Merlin and Gwaine. "they'll see us do magic." he whispered. Merlin shrugged,

"what do you think most of them saw when we were children?" he replied

Gwaine chuckled, "good point."

The Druids were there quicker then they expected, and Gwaine could feel the Dark magic surrounding them. It was sickening. The leader looked at them, "what do we have here?" he asked. "ah, thats interesting. Most Druids know who I am as soon as they look at me. Anyway, I am Emrys." Merlin said. The Druid looked him up and down, "so your the great wizard? And who might this be?" he asked, looking at Gwaine. "this is my brother." Merlin said before Gwaine could speak. "well Emrys, would you mind stepping out of the way?" the leaders asked. Merlin said nothing, but didn't move. And neither did Gwaine. "so we will have to force you, will we?" said someone else, raising their hand. Everyone else following. Gwaine didn't move, and Merlin raised his hand as well.

"marwolaeth!" the leader shouted.

"tarian." Merlin replied, and a shield surrounded them.

"astrice." he whispered, and the leader flew back.

"dammit, you should have brought your staff." Gwaine whispered to his brother. Merlin cursed, "and you remind me now.." he said. they barely caught the spell one of the Druids were muttering, but Gwaine did. Just barely he heard them muttering, "trawiad ar y dŵr yn eu." and water was coming towards them. In just enough time, Gwaine yelled

"tân yn dod i fy nghymorth"

Fire met water in between them. Gwaine was so focused on the fire, he didn't catch the spell Merlin yelled, but half of the Druids went flying back. Eventually, the Druids called back the water, and Gwaine did the same to his fire. Merlin raised his hands up towards the sky, where thunderclouds were quickly gathering. As he lowered his hands, lightning came down, striking several Druids who weren't fast enough to put up shields. The pace quickened from there. Sometimes two spells were shouted at the same time. Finally, Gwaine took a step back, and roared. Everyone froze, listening as Gwaine called the Great Dragon. When he was done, he smirked, "continue." he called, which is what they did. Shouting spells at the shield the brothers had put up. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of the Dragons wings, and then his roar. Gwaine was distracted just long enough that a Druid hit him with a fireball just as Kilgharah made it there. In seconds most of them were burned to a crisp. The lucky ones quickly retreated back the way they came. As soon as they were gone, Merlin rushed over to his brother, who was sitting up. "are you okay?" he asked. Gwaine grinned a little, "now I know how you felt." he said, sitting up. Merlin chuckled, and helped him up. Kilgharah landed where the Druids had been standing, "hello again, young warlocks." he greeted. Hunith came running up, "are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Gwaine smiled, "i'm fine." he said, then looked up at Kilgharah. That's when Hunith noticed the Great Dragon. Her eyes widened, "Kilgharah?" he smiled, and lowered his head, "hello old friend." he said. She grinned, and they started chatting. The brothers left them alone, and walked back to the house, where Merlin healed the wound as best as he could.

_Gwaine was in Merlin's room, looking for the wands. He threw stuff on the floor, looked under his bed. Panic filled him. The wands were no where to be found! A person wearing black appeared behind him, and he spun around. "looking for these?" it asked, holding up the two wands. Gwaine gasped. "now you and the great Emrys are done for!" it said, laughing darkly._

Gwaine woke up with a start. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Quickly climbing out of bed, he walked out of his room. It was later in the morning, and him and Hunith were talking in the kitchen. "good morning son." Hunith said with a smile. He smiled back, "good morning mother." he replied, before turning to his brother. "Merlin, i think something happened." Merlin frowned, "what is it?" he questioned. Gwaine then proceeded to explain his dream. Merlins frown deepened, "that means nothing good, even if the wands aren't gone, someone could be planning to take them." Gwaine nodded. Hunith looked from one to the other, "you two should go home. Ealdor os safe now, thanks to you two. And Kilgharah has agreed to stay for a few days in case some of the Druids return." Merlin nodded, "thank you mother." he said. They hugged her, before quickly running out to the stable to get Osvaldo and Forbes. A few minutes later, they were galloping down the road. "good thing your a unicorn." Gwaine told Osvaldo, who chuckled slightly, "i'm sure this isn't the first thing you'll be thankful for about us." he replied. It was sunset when Camelot came into view. Gwaine felt extremely worn out, and that's when he realized he had been using magic to help them go faster by accident. "oops." he muttered to himself as he led Osvaldo and Forbes into their stalls. Merlin had left Gwaine in charge of the unicorns, while he went on ahead to his room. As soon as the colts were taken care of, Gwaine quickly made his way to Merlin's room. As he pushed the door to it open, the first thing he noticed was that Merlin had thrown his things everywhere. The second thing he noticed, was his frantic expression. Dread filled him as he asked, "what's wrong?"

"the wands... Their gone!"

**Alright everyone! I finally finished the chapter you have all been waiting so patiently for! Thats right, the wands have been stolen! What will happen now :o? I will probably not update for a few days, because with school, and practicing my piano, and trying not to get caught, it will take a bit. But it should be here soon! Oh, and could you guys give me ideas for Gwaine Druid name? I cant decide on one! Thank you all for being so patient, and for following my story! And, if any of you want to know what the spells are, go to google translate, and change it so it is welsh to english. It means a lot to have your guy's support! Reviews would be great too. You all are great! Thanks so much for reading my story!**

**~cunning bird~**


End file.
